


We're all a little helpless

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been turned into a puppy by Loki's magic and he is more than restless. He's left under Tony's care but Tony's not really one to look after animals or deal with them, especially when he's got a damaged suit to repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all a little helpless

He was a puppy.  
Steve Rogers had been turned into a puppy. A cute round fuzz ball with ears that flopped at the tips, with eyes so bright and blue and yet beady and with stubby little legs that kicked away as he lay upon his shield. His fur was golden as his hair was, but his muscle mass had meant that he appeared a little chubby for a Labrador. 

Loki’s magic had turned some of the team into animals, but this one was Tony Stark’s problem. It was a spell that they had faced before where as means of biding time for an escape, Loki had turned Clint into a small rabbit and now he had used the same spell on Steve. Luckily enough they all knew it was temporary, but none of them particularly wanted to deal with the puppy. Hank was somewhat eager to experiment but Tony wasn’t going to let him take the little pup away, not when he was secretly so protective over Steve. 

Tony Stark wasn’t someone who particularly liked dealing with animals; in fact he got quite bored of them relatively quickly. He couldn’t even look after fish without getting bored and passing the duty on to Pepper, he had far more interesting things to concentrate on so as he hesitantly took on the duty of looking after Steve before the spell had worn off, he just took the sleeping pup and left him in one of the bedrooms, left sleeping on shield that he loved so much. There was no way he would part Steve with his most beloved object, so he ensured that he was carefully propped upon it as he slept, even though he would occasionally slide down the curved surface, he’d sleepily awake only to climb to the centre and sleep again. He wasn’t happy either about being turned into such a small, meek creature which somehow stripped him of his authoritative power, but he did love dogs and this could be considered a small vacation for him. 

After the constant battle to remain on top of the shield he gradually grew bored of the pursuit and decided to take on other things, so he walked to the edge of the bed, eyeing up the distance between the bed and floor and scrunching up his face with a glint of determination in his eyes, wiggling his tail before jumping off and rolling around on the carpeted floor. 

Tony was busy working, with his welding mask covering his eyes as he worked on his latest suit and attempted repairing the damage that the battle had caused, with heavy rock music blaring in the background as he worked but then suddenly he heard a loud crash from the near the staircase, 

“Jarvis, kill the music.” He said in a serious tone as he placed his tools down and raised his mask, looking around with caution as he stepped toward the stair case, with his wrench in his hand. People had broken into his workshop before and he wasn’t going to take any risks this time. As he opened the glass divider that separated his workshop from the stairs, as he peeked around the corner he heard little whimpers from under the metal components that had fallen. He blinked and lifted them to see a little curled tail suddenly poke out and his eyes filled with horror. All of his spare equipment had lying around had fallen on Steve as he quickly pulled the pup out by the tail, watching Steve kick his paws around in the air as he was lifted, with his eyes scrunched up and mouth snapping around.  
“Steve. I thought I put you upstairs, how did you escape?” He asked, looking as Steve finally stopped wrestling with the air and tilted his little head over to Tony, opening his eyes and poking out his tongue. 

“Oh right, I’m dealing with Steve Rogers here.” He said with an eye roll, “I should’ve known you’d get bored.” He added, placing Steve down on the floor, “Just don’t get in my way okay, I’ve got work to do.” This was the only chance he’d ever get to say something like that to Steve, usually the soldier was the one giving the orders but now he was so venerable and certainly in no position to bark orders.  
Steve liked being in the company of others, he would always work late nights with hardly anyone there to keep him company, so even as a puppy he felt lonely when he was cooped up in that room by himself so being near Tony made him feel far better. He sat down, wagging his tail as he watched Tony work, letting his tongue hang out, watching the man concentrate and treat his machinery with such gentle tenderness. He really did love what he was doing and that never ceased to leave Steve in a state of awe.  
Tony hated when people watched him work and his eyes kept looking back at the small, fat puppy that was staring with intent. He sighed as Steve lay down instead, panting,  
“Put that tongue back in.” Tony said sternly, only to hear a growl in return, then a whimper. The next second he looked up, Steve was on his back with his paws flailing in the air. “What the hell are you doing, Rogers?” Tony asked with a frown but it was difficult for him to stay so stern when in front of him, a puppy was rolling around his workshop floor, practically begging for his attention, it was probably the only time that Steve could get away with this. His tongue flopped out sideways as he looked at Tony from being upside-down. The billionaire shook his head as he put his equipment down again and walked up to Steve, kneeling down,  
“What is it?” He asked, instantly Steve propped himself up and waddled over to Tony, wagging his tail and letting out a bark that echoed in the large metallic room.  
“What?” Tony asked again, pouting slightly as Steve whimpered. “I don’t get what you’re trying to do, Steve.” He said, eyes staring with extreme confusion as Steve nudged Tony’s hand,  
“You want me to carry you?” He asked, “Why?” in response he got a bark and Steve bit his fingers slightly, though not hard at all, only just as a prompt. He wanted a bit of attention while he could have it. The dark haired man sighed and lifted the puppy up, holding him with his two hands whilst Steve’s lower legs flapped around in the air, as though they were trying to find some sort of footing. The sight brought a smile to Tony’s face and he carried him properly, cradling the pup in his arms as he stood and left his workroom, returning to the room that he had put Steve in originally. Steve let out a happy murmur as he looked up at Tony with that happy, plump face of his. He sat at the bedside, laying back and taking off his work gloves as Steve curled up in his lap and threw the dark gloves to a side.  
Lying back on the bed after a long days work, it was about time he got some rest of his own, though Steve wouldn’t let him. He scrambled up, climbing over Tony’s body and letting his paws sink into Tony’s muscle, barking happily. Tony grumbled,  
“It’s been a long day, Steve...”  
The puppy whimpered again before jumping off Tony and waddling over to his face, staring at it.  
“What?” Tony asked again, with another frown before Steve leaned over and licked his cheek.  
“That’s disgusting.” Tony said, instantly wiping his face before the puppy whimpered and licked him again, nuzzling the side of his face and curling up beside him, wagging his tail contently as he pawed his face momentarily, licking it once more and nuzzling him with his cold wet nose.  
He let out a chuckle, “Fine Steve... Have it your way.” He said with an uncontrollable, gentle smile. Watching the pup was endearing to him, especially knowing it was Steve made it even more comforting. Hearing the goofy pants, seeing how clumsy he was as a puppy was certainly a contrast, perhaps a side of him that he tried to hide, but it was adorable nonetheless. He reached over to him, putting his hand on the puppy’s fluffy head, rubbing it softly, taking his feathery soft ears between his fingers and rubbing them as Steve smiled, curling up closer to Tony and licking his face again. It was so relaxing that Tony shut his eyes, slowly drifting into a sleep whilst Steve rested by him protectively, licking his face and nuzzling him as he slept.


End file.
